deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Ryūko
Mario vs Ryūko 'is a What-If? Death Battle. It stars video game icon Mario of the ''Super Mario ''series and anime character Ryūko Matoi of ''Kill la Kill. Description Red? Check. Sentinent clothing? Check. Badass in a fight? Of course. It's Super Mario Bros. vs Kill la Kill in the battle of red-clad protagonists! Introduction ''(*Insert: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *)'' Wiz: The color red has been associated with many things. '''Boomstick: Blood, love, and the player 1 in most games. Oh, and speaking of red player 1s, these two are all about it! Wiz: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: And Ryuko Matoi, wielder of the Kamui Senkentsu! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario Galaxy feats are excluded. (*Insert: World Bowser - Super Mario 3D World *) Wiz: Mario is one of the seven star children, embedded with a star in his heart and destined for greatness. Boomstick: We've covered a lot of stuff in that one battle against a certain somebody, so let's just summarize some stuff in there for you. He jumps higher than Snoop Dogg at 4:20 AM, can smash solid brick with his bare fists, has several power-ups, blah blah blah. Wiz: We still need to go over them, Boomstick... Just cause we've had Mario before doesn't mean we skip everything. Anyways, Mario has the Magic/Super Mushroom, a form that turns him bigger and stronger, which allows him to tank more hits from enemies and the like. Boomstick: He also has the Fire Flower, which allows him to shoot fire out of his hands! Huh, it'd be like eating curry or somethin'... ' Wiz: Mario's power-ups are wide and very flexible, some examples including: *Frog Suit **Allows Mario to jump higher + Lets him breathe underwater *Cape Feather/Wing Cap **Grants Mario the ability to fly *Metal Cap **Turns Mario into a hunk of steel; power increases without speed reduction '''Boomstick: Speaking of jumping, that's his most iconic ability! With his sheer strength, power to jump at least ''six feet into the air, and weight, Mario can crush and flatten Goombas, Koopas, and all kinds of enemies under that sheer pressure of his foot! Heh, guess Mario really can give you a boot to the head! Except.... it's actually kinda brutal when you think about it. Wiz: His items aren't limited to power-ups only either; Mario also utilizes a hammer; great for smashing up Koopas, Goombas, and many more enemies alike. And in addition; his hat is a living thing. Boomstick: You see, this one time in Super Mario Odyssey, Mario tried to stop Bowser from marrying Peach who had a living crown. Then Bowser defeated Mario and destroyed his hat! So the brother of Peach's crown decided, "Hey I'm gonna be your hat now!" Mario logic. Wiz: Hailing from Cap Kingdom, Cappy serves Mario in a useful number of ways, including a jumping boost, collecting coins, defeating enemies like Goombas from a safe distance, and taking over something. Boomstick: Taking over something as in possess it? Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: Holy hell! Anyways, even without his mainstream fire flower, Mario has a form of minor pyrokinesis, as he is able to shoot fireballs out of his hand, and was even taught the Firebrand. And this guy ain't no slouch with the things that he's able to either! He's defeated Bowser on several occasions, has a fucking doctors degree, survives getting crushed by 433 ton Thwomps, outran a black hole and is a master fighter in martial arts... Plumber-Fu??? Something like that. Wiz: Plumb-Fu. Mario is also extremely powerful. He can lift up Bowser by his tail as if he wasn't even there, and in one instance; lifted a gigantic castle and kicked away like it was a soccer ball. Judging by Mario's height compared to the castle, this would equal to, at minimum, 48 million tons. Boomstick: But as powerful as this pipe-cleaner is, he isn't without his drawbacks. Wiz: Mario is exceptionally impulsive; he doesn't think things through and make plans, due to preferring to rush into battle. His power-ups are also lost upon sustaining a fatal blow, though this doesn't actually kill him. Boomstick: And as smart as Mario is in battle; he's also kind of a dumbass at times. Like that one time Bowser invited him and a bunch of others to a dinner party, but it was actually a trap! And they got shrunk down to like, the size of a fly! But when you're a really powerful plumber, there's not much you can really say: except don't underestimate him. Here come the "Mario isn't a plumber anymore" comments Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! Ryuko (*Insert: Gomen ne liko ja Irarenai - Miku Sawai *) Wiz: Life Fibers describe fighting fibers that have a life of their own. They come from the depths of outer space; and eventually, they found Earth. Boomstick: But when they tried to merge with living beings.. it didn't exactly work out. So, they decided, ''"Hey, I'm gonna become some clothes," ''and pretty much became hair for human beings. Wiz: Thousands of years later, Ragyo Kiryuin discovered the secret of Life Fibers, and decided to perform three experiments on humans to successfully merge them with Life Fibers. One; herself. The final two; she attempted to merge them with her daughters; Satsuki Kiryuin, and Ryuko Matoi. Boomstick: While Satsuki lived during her experiment, Ryuko was presumed dead and considered a failure. But in reality, she lived! Because good ol' daddy betrayed Ragyo and went under the identity of Isshin Matoi to rescue Ryuko and take care of her while being on the run from his wife. Wiz: When Ryuko was old enough to go to school, her father couldn't make time to take care of her and had to leave Ryuko at the dorms of her elementary school. With a lack of guidance, plus the fact that she was bullied a lot, Ryuko became an juvenile delinquent. Boomstick: One fateful day though, dad sent her a letter, telling her that he wanted to see Ryuko again. So, without any hesitation, she came! And like any other protagonist of pretty much every fictional media ever, she found dad pretty much half-dead. Hate it when that happens. Wiz: Isshin told Ryuko that if she wanted to live a peaceful life; she would need to walk away, but if she wanted to find his killer; Ryuko would take the blade stuck in his chest and "fight" in his place. Boomstick: Ryuko then caught a glimpse of a feminine figure jumping out of the house... and then the house exploded. Someone's gonna have to rest in pieces... or ashes. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Just saying the obvious, Wiz. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set; let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Results Conclusion Polls Who are you rooting/betting for? Rooting & Betting Mario Rooting & Betting Ryūko Rooting Mario, Betting Ryūko Rooting Ryūko, Betting Mario Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles